Falling Into The Black
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: AU from partway into the Hueco Mundo Arc. Tier Harribel takes an interest in Inoue Orihime who is struggling to cope with the thought of her friends risking near certain death to save her. Sensing an opportunity Harribel makes a move. HarribelxOrihime yuri/femslash.
1. A Hope That Brings Despair

**A Hope That Brings Despair  
**

She wasn't sure how long she'd been here. Was it hours or days or weeks? She'd only been out a couple of times to heal Grimmjow's arm and to see Lord Aizen. She had to think of him as Lord so she didn't slip up when speaking to Ulquiorra.

Recently there'd been an earthquake like tremor too but no-one had explained this to her yet. Perhaps when Ulquiorra next came she'd ask. All the time she spent here her mind kept going over the question – _Was I right to come?_ But the thought of what would have happened to her friends if she had not, and her town as well if the Espada had cut loose meant it was a risk she couldn't have taken. Besides she had little choice but to go. Ulquiorra would have taken her by force if needs be, she was sure, so by volunteering to go she had taken the route that caused the least carnage. Her friends could prepare to fight in November and get stronger and when the time came she too could try and assist. At times a small part of her worried that they would come and try to save her as with Rukia but the implications of that were so terrible she kept the fear choked down. Even if Ichigo wanted to come surely he didn't know the way here? Surely even Ichigo wouldn't be that reckless?

She'd buried those troublesome thoughts quite well for a while, but the tremor had let them resurface. Gazing at the moon and dreaming of better times offered some relief.

"Surprisingly it looks good on you."

" _What?"_ It was Ulquiorra's flat voice. _How did I not hear him?_ She turned flustered,

"Wh-when did you get here?"

She realised at that moment that he was accompanied by a tall woman with a strong curving figure, beautiful intense emerald eyes and a shock of bright blonde hair. _An Amazonian?_ _She looks like she'd be suited to holding a spear and riding a tiger._ For a second Inoue found her mind of old starting to imagine something madcap but was quickly pulled back to reality as Ulquiorra answered.

"Just now. Now cease your idle banter."

Ulquiorra came forward and the woman hung back, her short cut top covering her mouth and the top of her breasts but not a lot more. For now Inoue focused on Ulquiorra who approached her as she stood by the open window.

"There is news. Your nakama have invaded Hueco Mundo."

A gnawing pain stabbed through her chest. _Fear, desperation, despair?_ She tried to stay strong as he brought up a screen showing three familiar figures sprinting through the wasteland. Her comrades from school, and the man she had loved.

"Why?" She managed, but she already knew.

"Why you ask? To rescue you. To them no other reason is necessary. "

"In order to save me?" She mustered, stalling for time to try and compose herself. A small part of her felt happy. Mostly she felt sick. _Why? What can three of you do? Even a bunch of Soul Society Captains on Earth were no match for a handful of Espada. And the Espada are not as forgiving as Soul Society. How can you possibly survive at your level? This isn't why I came here; I came here to protect you,_ _not condemn you to death!_

Ulquiorra's voice remained as deadpan and calm as usual, cutting through her confused thoughts.

"Correct. As of now however that should mean nothing to you. We already own both your body and your soul. That you're wearing what you are solidifies that fact Orihime."

The outfit had been delivered by Ulquiorra on his last visit with the order she were to wear it by the next visit and the thinly veiled threat that Ulquiorra himself would dress her if not: It was a worryingly good fit for her and she did wonder who had tailored it. Right now however Ulquiorra seemed to be waiting on a response so she bowed her head and forced herself to say,

"Yes sir."

"Say it. Your body and your soul, just what purpose do they have now?"

 _Not really a question huh..._

"Yes sir...Their only purpose is for Aizen-sama's ambition." She managed to say it with barely a pause. _They are not dead yet at least. There is still hope. They might not get here, they might in spite of all the odds survive and free me_. _**But they might die, maybe all of them.**_ And the fact that that seemed a near certainty, whatever her heart hoped, filled her with dread.

Mercifully Ulquiorra seemed satisfied with her answer and turned to leave. The woman with the striking blonde hair and green eyes turned and followed him out without a word; the door groaning back to block out the light behind with a thump.

 _Who was she? And why did she come?_ For a brief time she had forgotten she was there but as Ulquiorra had turned to leave she had looked past him to see the female Espada's piercing gaze upon her: _As though she was seeing right through me._ Inoue shivered and then sat and buried her head in her hands as the familiar doubts and fears began to rage with much greater intensity now that she knew her nakama were coming.

 _What have I done? Have I led them all to their deaths? What can I do now? How can I save them when I'm trapped here? I want to cling onto the faint hope but I'm scared...  
_


	2. Harribel Plots

**Harribel Plots  
**

Tier Harribel followed in Ulquiorra's wake down the corridor, deep in thought. She'd heard about the mysterious human woman with godly powers when rumors spread about Grimjow's miracle recovery. Her interest had been piqued during the main meeting when the intruders invasion had been announced, and Lord Aizen had said that the girl had been one of a handful who had invaded Soul Society. She'd decided then to at least take a look and see what sort of woman she was and so approached Ulquiorra afterwards to ask who was in charge of her care.

Her first guess had proven right and Ulquiorra had raised no objections about taking her to see the woman, though she suspected he cleared it with Lord Aizen first.

Two things had been unexpected upon arrival: The first was that Orihime was a real beauty. Ulquiorra's first comment on entering the room was an understatement, although perhaps it was fair to say most outfits would have looked good on her. The second was less obvious at first but quickly apparent. This woman was no fighter, and as well as she hid it the fact that her friends had engaged on something so utterly reckless was killing her inside. She spotted from the back of the room the downcast movement of her eyes, the way her voice paused at crucial points and noted that although she appeared to be submissive she clearly hadn't given her soul over to Lord Aizen as Ulquiorra may have hoped. _A dress doesn't shape a heart Ulquiorra, although it's a start. There are far better ways to catch a persons all._

As they left she reached the conclusion that she wanted this woman, Orihime. Her Fraccion was female only, Orihime's powers were perfect for her usual strategy of staying out of combat and harm as far as possible and Orihime was clearly on the verge of breaking down after hearing that her nakama had put themselves in a more death than life situation. Seeds of an idea were already forming when Nnoitra interrupted them and began teasing Ulquiorra about his charge.

At first she paid no attention but the provocation actually made Ulquiorra talkative. He proudly began boasting of Lord Aizen's plan and the psychological cages that had ensnared Orihime. Even Nnoitra by the end seemed impressed before taking off, presumably to start hunting whichever intruder was the strongest.

 _But I doubt Lord Aizen really believes his plan will capture her soul to our side even if Ulquiorra does. My guess would be it's not necessary to capture her soul so long as she assists us. But it may be a bonus if it can be done, albeit the plan I'm thinking of involves some risk and the assumption Lord Aizen isn't particularly bothered if the intruders live or die. Still if it is all a game to him then this plan should entertain him so I think it worth a shot when the prize is so great._

The thought of not running the plan past Lord Aizen did not even cross her mind.

"What did you make of your visit?" Ulquiorra asked as they parted at a crossroad not far from Lord Aizen's room.

"Interesting," she replied evenly. As numbers Tres and Cuatro respectively that was as far as prying would go as both had too much respect for the other to question what the other was doing.

She made straight for Lord Aizen's room and requested entry; approaching Lord Aizen's white throne with customary trepidation albeit long since masked. He was the only being who had this effect on her, a presence so overwhelming it was hard to even put it into words. _A creators aura: Something so mysteriously overpowering._

Lord Aizen as ever looked relaxed and nonchalant.

"Tier, how unexpected. I thought you would have returned to your palace by now."

It wasn't said unkindly and she guessed it was a test. Lord Aizen knew where she had been even if he wasn't certain of the why.

"I apologise, I wished to see the prisoner before I left and so had Ulquiorra show me."

Lord Aizen nodded and his expression said please continue and so she did.

"I wish to run a plan by you regarding the prisoner. If it is no good I will return to my palace at once."

Lord Aizen nodded again and looked a little interested. To be fair she rarely volunteered plans of her own, but the prize this time was great.

"I wish to fully capture the prisoner's soul to our side. Whilst she appears to be compliant, and that may be all you require, I would like to use this opportunity to capture her soul and make her a part of my Fraccion."

Lord Aizen raised his left eyebrow a fraction. "You're not wrong, capturing her soul is not essential. But it may be amusing. Please tell me of your plan."

So she told it succinctly, but including all the relevant detail: Lord Aizen valued honesty from his subjects above most if not all else. After some further discussion with her he nodded once more and smiled.

"Sure. I need to see her once more before you act but that will give you time to start preparing things. In fact Gin is probably the best person to help with the materials, right?" He glanced upwards and she suspected Gin was as usual either nearby or watching over a screen. He glanced back at her, "I'll let Ulquiorra know when he brings her up and have him tell you when she's returned. I look forward to seeing how your plan plays out." He was as hard to read as ever but she thought he looked pleased.

She bowed once and left, making her way to Gin's quarters certain he had heard Lord Aizen's message and would be there. The spirit cuffs should be easy to acquire, the other item less so but Gin had amassed a vast knowledge of Hueco Mundo and it would surprise her if he couldn't produce it or something similar. In any event neither was necessarily vital to her plan, just would help it go a little smoother. Her step was light and her body restless with excitement; the excitement of beginning a very satisfying sort of hunt.


	3. An Impossible Choice

**An Impossible Choice**

Inoue could sense them faintly now, five rather than the original three she was shown by Ulquiorra. Rukia was definitely one of the extras and she suspected from the rough spiritual presence, not dissimilar to Ichigo's, that the other was Renji.

 _They must be close._

 _If only they can avoid the higher Espada. Yet that's pointless because to get to me they would need to fight most if not all of them. Not to mention Aizen's here. I don't believe he trusts me, so why show me the Hogyoku? I don't think I've seen his blade so it shouldn't have been a fake. I don't understand? Why are things happening like this?  
_

Tense she lay on the couch staring at the ceiling, her mind hammering away with doubt after doubt fueled by the growing fear for her nakama. She could just about sense a rising of Sado, Ishida and Ichigo's pressures and prayed from deep within that they would be okay.

After some time Ichigo's dropped to normal as did Ishida's and Sado's. But just as she was relaxing Sado's flared and suddenly sunk rapidly: Then spiked and fell to a weak wavy pulse that failed to improve and her breath caught in her throat.

 _Surely not Sado! Not so soon. Not so soon..._

But beneath her denials and her tired eyes she could feel dark thoughts rising.

 _ **Sado's dying and you killed him! One dead and four to follow. What can you do?...**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

She glanced at the door. Sado seemed to still be alive. _But for how much longer?_

Footsteps echoed from the hall and the large door groaned open. She sat up.

 _He's here to gloat._

"Ulq..."

It wasn't him. It was the woman from before. She stepped inside, with an air of complete command, easing the door shut behind her.

"Orihime,"

It was the first time she had heard her speak, a cool voice but with a trace more emotion than Ulquiorra. She gulped and nodded.

"Yes si..." _Not sir but?_

"I am Tier Harribel. You may refer to me as Harribel."

"Yes Harribel."

Harribel gave her another searching look and crossed calmly to a chair opposite her before sitting down.

"So have you sensed it?"

 _She must mean Sado. Is she here to gloat? He's still alive! He will live... **please live Sado**..._

"Sado's still alive," she mustered defiantly despite the fear inside.

Harribel shrugged indifferently.

"Barely, by the feel of it. He's lucky Nnoitra isn't into killing weak opponents. Still he'll be dead soon enough if he remains as he is."

She felt her throat go dry. She didn't think the Espada was lying. _She's not gloating though so why..._

"Why are you here?"

Harribel's eyes bore into her violet ones and again she felt she was being weighed, sorted and measured.

"Do you believe your nakama will live if you remain trapped here?"

 _ **No. They're all going to die,**_ she thought.

"Yes! They won't die."

Her forced denial sounded weak, even to her.

"Your eyes tell a different story." Harribel leaned back but her eyes remained fixed on her. "Would you say the orange haired one is the strongest of the five?"

She nodded. His spirit pressure was so much higher than the others she was sure Harribel knew anyway.

"You may not be aware but when you agreed to come here he fought with Espada Sexta, Grimmjow, on Earth. Grimmjow was winning when Ulquiorra collected him thanks to your agreement." Harribel paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "Back then he had one arm and didn't release his sword. Thanks to you he now has both arms,"

She winced.

"...can release his sword and is in reishi rich territory. Even if by some miracle your friend could survive against Grimmjow he would have to overcome five higher Espada not to mention Lord Aizen. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you believe your nakama will all survive?"

The fact she knew what Harribel said was perfect sense made the pain inside much worse. Her heart was hammering, breaking, crying as all of her doubts were stated out loud as plain facts.

"Stop it," she whispered fiercely, right hand clenching the sofa and the left itself. Harribel stopped. "Why are you here?" She whispered, despairingly. Her eyes had dropped to the floor as tears threatened them. She couldn't look the Espada, Harribel, in the eyes.

"To give you a choice."

Her eyes widened.

"What choice?"

"To stay here under Ulquiorra's care or to become a member of my Faccion."

She glanced up in confusion.

"...but Aizen?"

" **Lord** Aizen allowed me to give you the choice. Of course I wouldn't have come here without checking it with him, although I am the one who wanted you."

"But what would joining entail?" The shock of the offer temporarily jolted her from the desperation over her friends fate.

"Joining my Faccion would firstly mean swearing to follow my orders. Secondly to healing and protecting me and my subordinates. Thirdly to doing your best to bond and become intimate with us."

 _That sounds normal enou...wait intimate?!"_ Now she found herself staring straight into Harribels' eyes and they were serious.

"Uhhh, by intimate..."

"I mean to sleep and have intercourse with. Beings here aren't the most loyal as everything is a power struggle so I set it up so that within my team we engage in skinship to deepen the loyalty between us. It's far harder to betray someone you have an intimate connection with."

 _I don't even know how to react to this...Why would I ever accept this deal?_

"In return for you joining I'm prepared that we will do our best to prevent your friends from earth from dying. We will of course also do our best to protect you."

 _Oh...I see. From earth..._

"What about Rukia and Renji?"

"The Soul Reapers?" The question was sharp and disapproving.

"You can't?"

Harribel considered the plea for a few moments.

"Are they Captains or Vice Captains?"

"Rukia isn't and has been my best friend since I gained my powers. Renji..." Strangely she felt she couldn't lie to Harribel, that her eyes would see through it. _I've never been good at lying._

"It goes against my nature but I will extend my promise to Rukia. If Renji is of that level then he knew the risk when he came."

"I see..."

 _What do I do? If I make such a promise I'll lose all hope of freedom. But Sado is already in a bad way and Rukia's pressure has just flared. Will she survive? Will any of them? Can I gamble on their lives with such bad odds? Didn't I come here to save them?_

Harribel rose and started making her way to the exit and her tone was firm. "The other choice is that you wait here watching your nakama's threads dwindle and die one by one. Trapped and unable to do a single thing to save them. Don't expect Ulquiorra to show you any pity."

The door started opening.

"I can give you some time to decide but I don't know when I'll be able to return, or how many of your friends will have already perished by then."

Light spilled in from the corridor.

Her chest tightened, blood hammering inside her head. Sado's pressure remained faint, Rukia's active and fluctuating. Ichigo's stable but slightly weakened.

 _The door will shut in another few seconds and she'll be gone. I'll be left feeling them die – Sado almost certainly. Maybe Rukia, Ishida, Renji...possibly even Ichigo. I'll be left banging helplessly against the door trying but unable to help. What do I do? What can I do? Even if it costs me my freedom forever I don't think I really have a choice? Watching them die for me is something I simply couldn't stand..._


	4. To Steal A Soul

_Happy 2016 All! FYI This story is currently a T but is moving more towards M and will almost certainly shift up shortly._

* * *

 **To Steal A Soul**

"Wait!" She cried out desperately. Harribel halted in the doorway. "Are you strong?"

 _I'm stalling, but I can't let her leave! If she's strong then I can at least trust her to be able to do what she promises._

Harribel turned and started unzipping her top from the bottom up. To her embarrassment she found herself blushing as she watched and thought back to the promise she would have to make. Then gasped as she saw the number.

"I'm Tier Harribel, Tres Espada."

 _Nothing more said, but then nothing more is needed. She's strong._

"Was there anything else?" Harribel looked set to turn again and leave, left hand resting on the door.

 _I lost my freedom when I chose to come here. I can't let my friends die for me! I couldn't live if even only Sado died and I could have saved him._

She knelt on the floor, hands on her lap, bowing her head and saying softly,

"I'll do it. I'll join you. Just so long as you do everything you can to help save my nakama."

She heard the door shut and shuddered. _She went anyway?_

Steps approached and a shadow formed in front of her. A cool hand slipped under her chin and raised her head so she was facing Harribel; who was crouching down and facing her at eye level with a serious expression.

"Are you sure? Just as you would expect us to do our best protecting you, so we would expect you to do your best protecting us. Just as you'd expect us to do our best saving your friends lives so we'd expect you to do your best becoming a part of our team and bonding with us. There can be no going back."

 _I know! I know that all too well. But I don't think I could stand the alternative. My future is a small price to pay for the lives of my friends. I wish I could trust in their strength more, but with Sado dying I can't take the risk._

In the background she felt Rukia's spiritual pressure flagging as it was overwhelmed.

She stared back resolved.

"I know. I'll join your Faccion."

She saw Harribel's expression soften as she slipped a smooth, rounded stone into her hand. Glancing down she saw it was a light grey pebble flecked with white and marked in the middle by a smooth black five pointed star. It vibrated with a large amount of Reishi.

"Then hold that in your hand and repeat the following after me."

 _Must be some sort of initiation ritual; well as long as it's not too long so I can get to Sado and Rukia in time._

She clutched the stone in her right hand and began repeating after Harribel, eyes fixed on each other:

"I Inoue Orihime promise on my life and the life of my friends the following:"

"Firstly that I will obey any orders given to me by Tier Harribel."

"Secondly that I will do my best to protect and heal Tier Harribel and the members of her Fraccion: Emilou Appaci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun."

 _At least they are all female names. For some reason it doesn't feel like I'm betraying my former love so much._

"Thirdly that I will do my best to become a member of Tier Harribel's Fraccion by bonding with all members emotionally and physically."

 _God knows what I'll do if they are unpleasant though. I'm not certain how I feel about being with Harribel and she's stunning._

"I understand that this promise is irrevocable unless ended by Tier Harribel and that it is binding upon my soul."

" _Completar."_

The stone grew increasingly warm and as she finished peaked to a sharp spike of heat making her cry out in pain. A jolt of energy shot up her right arm and felt as though it lodged into her heart and mind with a thin thread connecting. The stone crumbled to dust, running between her fingers as white sand. Looking at her hand she saw a small black star burnt into the palm.

"It's a promise stone or soul stone," Harribel explained simply and almost apologetically as they both rose to stand, still facing each other. "It binds the users soul to a promise freely entered. Should they think about breaking the promises it generates a headache. Should one try to actively break the promise the pain renders the person unconscious or dead."

 _Ah._ Gazing at her hand the true realisation of the cage she'd placed herself in began registering. Her body suddenly felt heavy and she wondered if it was a feeling of regret for coming, for signing up to this deal. It was as though a cage of those same black stars had formed about her within the room.

Harribel's right hand came to rest gently against her left cheek and her mind jumped from imagining black stars to the realisation of how close the golden framed pools of green were to her.

"The final part of the initiation will have to wait, but for now..."

She caught on quickly, the desire in Harribel's eyes radiating clearly. She was torn for a second.

 _My first kiss..._

But a faint jolt of pain reminded her of her promise and she wrapped her arms about Harribel's shoulders, feeling the powerful, firm muscles beneath the loose top.

 _I promised to do my best as she would for my friends so..._

Harribel's own strong arms proceeded to encircle her and she closed her eyes as their mouths drew closer, unsure exactly what to do or how to feel.

Then lips met her own and she responded naturally. As she did she felt Harribel's tongue run along her lips and brush her own tongue sending a tingling rushing through her body. For a second her her mind went blank as her chest rose and brushed against Harribel's and a wave of pleasure rippled through her. Then it was over, her eyes shooting open and her breath short as Harribel glanced left, saying,

"We should hurry, it seems your Soul Reaper friend is in serious trouble."

She blinked, dazed by the intensity of the sudden kiss. Then she focused back on Rukia's pressure, noting in horror it was fading to nothing. The elation, the doubts and the thoughts of a cage left her and she smiled a weak smile as she quickly rose.

 _Is it stupid to feel relieved that had I not done the deal I would have been feeling even worse right now?_

It seemed a bit irreverent to keep referring to her new Mistress as simply Harribel though.

"Yes Harribel-sama."

Hariibel nodded, zipping down her top and striding to the door which began swinging open, to allow them out. She followed, doing her best to match Harribel's quick strides: Her palm and her lips still warm with the feeling of complete betrayal.


	5. A Stitch In Time

**A Stitch In Time**

Striding down the corridor Harribel was already thinking ahead. The capture had gone well, she hadn't been sure if Orihime would take the first offer or break later when more of her friends were in danger, but even just the one and the possibility of more had been enough.

The next step was to show she was serious about her end of the promise in order to further bind Orihime's soul to her will. From what she could see Orihime had a serious and naively sweet nature such that she wondered if the soul stone had been necessary; but there was always a chance that on meeting her friends her former ties would become too strong for even Orihime's honor to withstand.

She brought up a monitor linking her with her palace. Cyan's face appeared, mouth covered as usual with a droopy white sleeve, asking,

"What's the position?"

She had informed Cyan briefly before descending back to Orihime's room that she would be delayed and to remain on a state of high alert, without providing any real detail.

"I can't go into detail right now but can you go and pick up an intruder near the East Wall, just past halfway towards the South side. He should be alive but injured. I need you to bring him back to the palace holding cell and to keep him alive at all costs till I return. Probably best to bandage any wounds for the minute."

"Kidnap an intruder and keep him alive." Cyan's eyes were wide with shock. "But..."

"Obviously ensure he remains a prisoner. If there's any danger don't fight him but contact me. I promise I will explain things when I return."

Cyan nodded once, trusting her orders. _All of them I rescued. Maybe it was something inherent from past lives. But it makes me unique among the Espada because I know the value of trust and bonds. Cyan, Mila and Emilou are all trusted comrades and now..._

She glanced behind to see Orihime was keeping up. Her eyes were towards the ground but she didn't seem too broken. Perhaps the call just now had reassured Orihime a little that she was serious about keeping her friends alive. The kiss too seemed to have stunned her, and she suspected it was the young girls first from her red face and innocent reaction.

 _A real surprise given her looks. I guess some would say I stole that kiss but it's also fair to say it was given freely as she chose to form the contract herself. I'm not so soft that I only believe in romance, nor so cruel that I would take something like that by force without consent. That would make me no better than the males I rescued my Fraccion from. If she truly rejected the notion I'd simply put that part of the bonding process on hold as the promise is only to try ones best._

They reached the door to the outside without, thankfully, encountering anyone and she came to a stop in the bright blue sky within the walls of Hueco Mundo.

"You can't use flash step or sonido can you?"

Orihime glanced up and shook her head. It was much harder than before to read the expression behind her soft violet eyes. _Too much going on, too quickly for her._

She hooked an arm round Orihime's waist and picked her up as though she were as light as paper, causing Orihime to gasp. It was a pleasant warmth pressing against her but she was more focused on the pattern of steps to take them to where the stricken Soul Reaper was.

There was a flash and a blur and they disappeared.

* * *

Orihime found moving at the speed of sonido terrifying. She started closing her eyes but that was worse so kept them open as the the world disappeared and reappeared at frightening speed. In the end it was more comforting to focus on the firm grip of Harribel's arm about her waist securing her than the distance they were covering.

 _It feels so supportive. So safe. Everything else can wait for now until Rukia is safe. I can't process anything else right now._

They came to a stop at a door to a strange chamber punctuated by a ring of green cylinders between door and roof. A huge hole in the side suggested the aftermath of a fierce battle. A slightly acrid smell hung in the air.

She was set down on the smooth surface of an outdoor bridge as Harribel moved forward hastily to open the door. She followed swiftly, suddenly anxious and afraid. She could barely sense Rukia but the faintest thread of her spirit was still there. The interior would have been too dark to do much but had been given sunlight thanks to a number of holes in the walls. The floor was awash with puddles of a strange green goo in which another faint presence existed; too small for her to really focus on. Instead she focused on the motionless black clad figure on the floor with arm outstretched.

Her eyes went wide and her throat tightened. The air was chilly but the shiver that ran through her body felt deeper than the icy cold should allow.

"Kuchki!" She cried running over. Her eyes stung but she held back the tears. She had to save her. Had to!

Rukia's figure was barely moving save the odd tremble: The middle of her body laying in a pool of blood from a single wound that had pierced through the center of her body. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved a little as if trying to say something, but unable to; just as her grasping hand seemed doomed to never reach what it was grasping for. About her arms small mountains of ice clung.

Rukia didn't have long left. _She would have died here alone and cold._ Hot tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back, whispering fiercely:

"Soten Kisshun!"

An oval of light spread out over Rukia's body. It was a single recent wound, albeit deep, so the healing was focused. For a few endless moments she barely drew breath and put all her effort into healing. As the wound began healing she felt Rukia's life force grow stronger and breathed a sigh of relief: The blood returning from the floor and the wound disappearing as though it had never been. _It never was. This ability alone is somehow monstrous. When I cursed my own helplessness did I get what I wanted only to find it a curse? As Ichigo gets stronger is it the same for him? At least here it can keep Rukia alive. Without me here she'd have died for sure. Rukia, my most precious friend..._

There were so many memories. Their Victorian-esque introduction in the park when she was training Ichigo, their similar tastes in art and humor, seeing her joyful face when rescued from Soul Society, clinging to her body and dispelling the Bount's doll to save her. The one who believed in her when everyone else dismissed her ability to help.

 _Maybe though they were right, it was in rushing to help that I was caught. I became a hostage and a hindrance._

She shook her head.

 _No, what choice did I have?_

She returned to focusing on Rukia's healing.

 _So many memories, so much joy. Thank goodness she will live. I owe her so much. If she had died here because of_ me...The thought was too terrible to complete so she blanked it, glad the blood on the floor had gone.

A tear threatened her right eye and this time she let it run down. She could have healed Rukia for longer but she was stable now and with a start she noticed Ichigo's pressure had flared to an enormous degree.

"Is she stable now?" Harribel asked, clearly on the same wavelength and coming to stand next to her, to her left.

"Yes."

"Then we should move her at once so that we can go aid your other nakama."

She dropped the golden barrier. Harribel produced two silver cuffs linked by a chain and, bringing Rukia's arms behind her back, slipped them about her slender wrists.

She watched on silently as Harribel lifted Rukia with the same ease she had with her earlier. Then recalled the other presence also in pain.

"But what about this..."

She wasn't really sure what to make of the tiny skull rolling about on the floor with the number 9. It was moaning a lot. Harribel raised her eyebrows in surprise at even the suggestion of help towards a fallen foe. That look became a conflicted one and then she shook her head. "No time. Besides he's no longer broadcasting."

With that Harribel approached her and once again wrapped an arm about her waist, lifting her up and striding for the exit.

"Is Kurosaki...I mean the orange haired one in that much trouble?" She asked Harribel, aware of his pressure still glaringly high.

"Yes," was all Harribel said as they walked outside.

The other pressure was hard to read, almost as if masked. Masked very much like...

"Who's he fighting?"

"Ulquiorra," came the deadpan reply. It was all that needed to be said really.

A stab of fear flooded her chest again. The stab of happiness that her friends would go so far mixed in with the sight of Rukia's body and the fear the others could end up like her or worse _. Why everyone? It's one thing to try and save someone, but quite another to throw your lives away so carelessly! I didn't ask for this you know..._ Then they were gone again in a blur of movement among the wind dunes and wispy blue sky.

* * *

 _Leez: Thanks for the detailed review! I do intend for some corruption but may be a few chapters from now yet in terms of timings. I completely agree with the comments on the Hueco Mundo Arc with regards Ichigo's power ups etc. I remember the first time I watched it thinking really? 999/1000 it would and should have ended in defeat, albeit maybe the captains would still have saved some of them but still._

 _In relation to the use of nakama, it may be a bad translation but I took it from Ulquiorra in Chpt 247 of the manga when he's speaking to Orihime and refers to her nakama having invaded Hueco Mundo. You're right though it's a term I'm more familiar with in the One Piece context albeit I really love the term :)_


	6. A Tense Rescue

**A Tense Rescue  
**

Green light. Power beyond his expectations. Towering over him with piercing green eyes. _Ulquiorra._ The Espada said something as he brought his sword down. It seemed hazy, the words somehow far off. Then he vanished into blackness, an eternal blackness.

He searched for power in the blackness and only felt a faint acrid burning as though ashes were smouldering somewhere.

 _'Ichigo."_ It was quiet, like a sob spoken or a tearful whisper. It was filled with emotion and pain. It resonated among the darkness before a louder ripple stirred about it.

 _'Ichhhiiigoooo!',_ A wailing foghorn reverberated and the two voices tugged at him. _Orihime and Nel. My friends. I must protect them!_

Power refused to come though he searched for it. Instead he felt a warmth somewhere and sought it, pushing for it. An orange glow began melting the darkness and blurry sights replaced the void.

He blinked a few times, aware of the familiar feel of Inoue's healing technique surrounding him. Inoue was kneeling next to him and he could see her eyes were anxious and afraid.

 _I was too reckless! I thought after Soul Society I could take on everyone and win. No I still feel like that...Is it really that a part of me lives to fight over rescuing my friends?_

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Her voice pierced him. It was filled with relief.

 _Well I almost died. I was supposed to be the one rescuing her and look what's happened! But why is she here, dressed like that? And healing me?_

"Orihime," he mustered to confirm he was alright, a weak smile on his face. He couldn't let her worry more than she already was. He's already hurt her more than he should.

"Why...?" He started trying to voice his concerns but he was interrupted by a loud caterwauling.

"Iiiichiiigooo, you're alright!" A small bundle of tearful energy flung itself against the yellow cocoon. Her concern stabbed at him too.

"Yeah, I'm alright Nel."

 _Was he though?...he couldn't feel his power at all. And there was a burning sensation near his throat..._

He'd felt like this before though once, along time ago and he feared he knew what had happened.

 _He's cut my spirit link again. I can't generate power. I can't sense Zangetsu._

He was alive for now but suddenly felt less than alive. At least Inoue was okay...

Suddenly she tensed and glanced left. He looked forward and up the steps to see an unpleasantly familiar figure atop them.

 _Grimmjow! If he dares hurt Inoue I'll..._ He was powerless. What could he do? Still he wanted to fight somehow. It was the way he'd come to be. Maybe if he just tried hard enough power would come from somewhere.

He tried to force the power through him but only felt pain. A figure in white dress with a shock of blonde hair positioned herself between Inoue and Grimjow and he got the impression she was blocking Grimmjow from them. _But why?_ The pain from trying to revive his powers caused him to black out.

* * *

"Heh, what are you doing with my prey Harribel? The tone was slightly aggressive despite his nonchalant stance.

She regarded him with disdain. Loud, impulsive and aggressive. It was fitting he and Noitra were of similar rank, but irritated her that somehow after Ulquiorra they were the next strongest Espada.

"I think Ulquiorra already took your prey Gimmjow." She responded evenly. She had come to stand in front of Kurosaki and Orihime because with Grimmjow one just never quite knew what he would do next.

Grimmjow gave her a questioning look as though she was stupid,

"He's...Right...There...Woman! You've even got that other bitch healing him for crying out loud! You know I had the same idea myself but when I got to her cell she was already gone."

She just about resisted rolling her eyes. That wouldn't help. Instead she remained deadpan and calm.

"Yes but Ulquiorra cut his soul chain. Even healed he will have no power."

That woke Grimmjow up. He gazed at her looking part amazed and part aghast.

"What! No way! That bastard!"

She blinked and remained staring him down. Unlike Nnoitra, Grimmjow wasn't stupid enough to pick fights with higher Espada, usually. _I wonder how Nnoitra has lasted so long anyway..._

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "You're not deceiving me are you? That woman can regenerate anything right?"

Grimmjow and Nnoitra seemed to also share a disdain for womankind. Frankly there were times she longed to cut both of them down. But taking lives needlessly wasn't part of her plan. She'd heard there had once been an impressive female Espada with a similar outlook but that she had disappeared. Luckily at least Grimmjow could be reasoned with easier than Noitra.

"Yes in relation to physical states but not soul states. As you can see she is unable to fix the spirit hole Ulquiorra left in his neck or the cutting of his soul chain. When he wakes he will be powerless..."

Grimmjow ground his teeth.

"Besides are you trying to tell me that someone who was defeated within mere moments by Ulquiorra is a worthy foe? To me he simply seems like a small fry. Aren't you better off waiting till we get some Captains?"

Grimmjow snorted and cast a scornful glance at the Substitute Soul-Reapers body.

"Yeah true. Well I guess he wasn't much, but I'm still going to get Ulquiorra back for stealing him first."

He turned to leave and then almost as an afterthought added suspiciously,

"So why are you healing him?"

"I was given special orders from Lord Aizen to take and imprison the enemy alive."

 _Sort of true at least, only I requested I be allowed to._

It satisfied Grimmjow at least who disappeared in a flash, looking for a new challenge. Internally Harribel relaxed a little, _this part of the plan was always going to be the most troublesome after all...Still it hasn't gone too badly so far._

* * *

Inoue breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the empty doorway.

Ichigo's pressure dropped after a brief surge but he was stable and would live.

 _But he won't be a Shinigami any longer. He's lost the power to protect, unless Urahara can revive it again?_

Instead Ichigo and herself had been protected...but by an Espada. She wasn't sure how she should feel about any of this. Glad that Ichigo was alive, but depressed he was so weak or sad that he had lost the power he'd worked so hard for? Upset or awed by the power of her captor? Admiration or guilt that she and her friends owed their enemy their lives?

"We should move him before more trouble comes," Harribel stated calmly, breaking through her thoughts.

She nodded and dropped the shield. They had left Rukia close to Harribel's palace with a message to Cyan to make arrangements to collect her. Then they had dashed for Ichigo's location as they had noted the sudden cessation of his pressure. _It was as though he had died, it vanished completely! Harribel said Ulquiorra might have just cut his soul chain and thank goodness that was the case. But still when I got here and saw him with his eyes blank and body limp..._

She swallowed, choking back the tears from recalling the sight of his body as she rose and Harribel cuffed Ichigo's arms in front of his body and scooped him up. _Seeing two of the people I became so close to on the verge of death has been...hard. Far harder than simply imagining what would happen._

Nel had recovered her composure somewhat but had taken to clinging to Ichigo's robes. Harribel gave Nel a curious glance then shrugged and walked over to her; she allowed herself to be picked up as usual and Harribel quickly ascended the steps to the blue sky above carrying all three of them.

Ishida and Renji it appeared were fighting together somewhere but she wasn't sure who. _They'll be fine as well. I've managed to save two and probably three so far at least. But when they find out who I've become for it..._

It brought back the glimpse of confusion in Ichigo's eyes as he started to ask 'Why?' And her heart felt heavy as they vanished in a blur heading for Harribel's palace.


	7. A Saviour's Shame

**A Saviour's Shame**

Inoue stepped into a pale grey room similar to her former prison, except without a window or furniture and slightly smaller. Just a boxed shape lit by a couple of pale white rectangular lamps embedded into the walls to the left and right.

Sado lay spread out on a futon on the right, shirtless and with a very hastily applied wrap around bandage that concertinaed crazily over where she assumed his wound was.

Rukia lay at the back in the center, propped up against the wall with eyes open and watching silently. She quickly glanced away from Rukia to where Harribel was setting down Ichigo and Nel to her the left.

Turning Harribel locked eyes with her and she stood to attention.

"I have a few things to sort out, so in the meantime finish healing them. However take no longer than is necessary and ensure they are secured here. When you're done go left and head up the first staircase you come to until you reach the top. We may need to move swiftly depending on the circumstances so hurry."

She nodded, aware Ishida's pressure had dropped a little towards normal but knowing things could go wrong at any moment. She'd already seen that.

 _The images of them dying aren't ones I'll easily forget._

She turned and watched Harribel stride out of the room and head left. Then realised that Rukia was awake and would want answers. Answers she wasn't sure she could give. Stiffness tightened her chest and back and she forced herself to head over to Sado to heal him; not wanting to make eye contact with Rukia.

 _There I'm facing Sado and away from Kuchki-san._ She knelt. "Soten Kisshun". The light spread out quickly as usual and like usual it felt like a simple function now. She hadn't spoken with the personalities behind her technique since she'd hurt Tsubaki one too many times. And she'd been so focused on getting stronger at all costs she'd more or less tuned them out. _Maybe a mistake? But for now lets heal Sado._

Sado had lost a lot of blood but his condition was not critical although his breathing was shallow. Quickly her healing spread into him and she felt him coming back to life.

"Inoue..." Rukia's tone was low, concerned and questioning.

She flinched, although she'd been expecting it.

"Yes?" She managed with her back to Rukia.

"What's going on?"

"Ah. Ahaha, well I'm healing Sado currently." It wasn't really an answer, she knew she was stalling.

"I mean...why are you with an Espada? Why is she letting you heal us? Why are we bound here? It doesn't make sense..."

She felt Sado's wound finish closing up. She knew Rukia and Ichigo both could use a final boost as well. She moved the golden glow from Sado and directed it across to Rukia, turning to her before answering as she moved over to the glow enveloping the black haired Soul Reaper; unable to look Rukia in the eyes.

"I'm healing you because you're injured. I was allowed to do so because I struck a deal with Harribel, the Espada." At the end she managed to look at Rukia's face and saw what she expected, wide eyes holding a stirring of comprehension and sadness.

"This deal..." They were interrupted by Nel, who had been staring intently at Ichigo, shouting suddenly in a peal of delight,

"Ichigo's awake!"

They both glanced across to see Ichigo levering himself up and struggling against the cuffs binding his arms in front of him; Rukia and Sado's arms pinned behind their backs.

"Yeah, I'm awake Nel," Ichigo said as he glanced anxiously about the room and asked.

"Rukia, Inoue, Sado, are you all right?"

Rukia and herself nodded. Ichigo glanced at Sado, sensed his spiritual pressure was okay and relaxed. Then tensed.

"What about Ishida? And Renji?"

"Still alive," she stated, briefly happy to see Ichigo's mind set at ease. She transferred her healing barrier across from Rukia to Ichigo and moved over to where he was sitting up, kneeling by her barrier to complete the healing.

"Ah thanks..." Ichigo said, but out of the corner of her eye she could see his mind was quickly catching up to the current situation.

"Say who was it that blocked Grimmjow? Why are we cuffed?" His eyes narrowed as he realised that she clearly wasn't a prisoner and yet they all were.

"It was Tres Espada Harribel. You're cuffed because you're her prisoners." That part at least was straightforward.

"But then why...?" It was really the same question that Rukia had been formulating. She remained staring at the floor as she finished the healing, hating the undercurrent of distrust in his tone, the more so that it was in some way vindicated.

"Because I'm hers!"

She could almost feel the shock waves that produced.

"Why?" Ichigo managed.

She had to explain if only a bit. _What else could I have done?_

"I had to! You were...it was..." _But if I say I did it because he was too weak to save me he'll only blame himself more..._

 _I'm truly grateful they all came after all and the choice to serve Harribel was mine alone. Let them think what they want now, it's too late for me._

The healing was only a top up on what she had done earlier and she closed it off, rising and walking away from the three of them quickly.

"Inoue.." now Ichigo's tone was confused and hurt, as though he couldn't quite grasp the situation. It was mixed with a similar plea from Rukia although hers was more compassionate but as tears ran freely down her cheeks she felt she needed to get away and clear her head for now. She slipped through the door, hearing Ichigo struggling to his feet to try and come after her.

"Inoue!" Now his tone was louder and more pleading, but she had orders to be quick and secure them. She pushed the door firmly shut behind her. The door locked.

 _I'm running but what can I say? I really can't face them properly right now. I'm a mess._

* * *

"Inoue!"

He threw himself sideways at the door but it was already closed.

"Damn!" He slumped to the floor but tried shouting again,

"Inoue! Inoue!"

He couldn't even hear her steps and he let out a deep sigh.

"Don't tell me she's joined them. I don't believe it! They're forcing her!" He muttered angrily.

Rukia's face was more thoughtful and somber.

"It's that Tres Espada! All I need to do is beat her and then she'll be free. I'll..."

It struck him suddenly that he had lost his Shinigami powers and he battered his fist against the floor,

"Damn!"

Sado stirred and slowly sat up, looking around.

"Ah Ichigo, Kuchiki-san, you're okay."

Rukia nodded and Ichigo looked across at him and feigned a smile.

"Yeah, glad to see you are too."

Sado nodded and looked about,

"So what's up? I was taken out in a single blow and now I'm healed and cuffed?"

"Inoue and some Espada healed us and are keeping us captive. We have to find someway to free her and get out of here. Ishida and Renji are still okay so we can win!"

Sado nodded and focused on testing the cuffs strength.

As usual Ichigo's words and passion stirred a belief that anything was possible. But Rukia remained concerned. It might just be the cuffs but something was off with Ichigo's spiritual pressure. And she was deeply concerned about Inoue. She probably understood her the best and she knew she was hiding something. Something so terrible she was scared to face them.

 _What have you done Inoue? Or what have they done to you, my friend?_ She didn't have too many people she'd consider close friends. Inoue was one of the best who had saved her life in the past and had again just now.

 _I don't want to lose someone so important again, but I sense the worst is yet to come. How can we help when we were so outclassed? Maybe this plan was just too reckless...No even so I must focus on how we can save her now however hopeless it seems. That's what she has always done for me.  
_


End file.
